Shadow Vs Love
by EricaDC-ComicsQueen
Summary: Sonic loves speed Amy loves Sonic and Shadow falls for Amy. Dealing with his feelings can Shadow win the fight against love or give in and get the girl. Sonic Boom fan fiction please leave reviews.
1. Chapter 1

**OK, brain storm so while watching the new Sonic Boom and catching up on the old Sonic X series I thought even though Shadow the Hedgehog is evil. Even evil can fall in love. Rivals with Sonic while battling Shadow falls for the pretty in pink hedgehog Amy Rose. Please Review nothing about grammar and misspelling just how you like the story.**

 **Chapter One Hit Me Hard**

It was a peaceful and quiet day in the village when all of sudden two circles of speed zoomed by. One was blue and the other was red. Once again Sonic and Shadow were having a speed off against each other. It first started out in the forest far away from the village, but as the fight went on they didn't notice they had moved into the village. Their fight had created damage and the villagers were screaming in terror. Both were even until WAK! Amy had stepped in with her giant hammer hitting Shadow.

"Amy! I had him." Sonic said annoyed at Amy.

"And **you two** are causing damage to the village." Amy said explaining her reason. "When you two have one of your 'speed fights' you two don't realize you left the battle field. If Tails didn't tell me sooner maybe the two of you would've destroyed the village or even the island."

"Oh, oops!" Sonic said looking around seeing the damage. "Shadow I think we should stop our fight and save it for another day."

"Rrgh! Agreed because I want to know what or who hit me?" Shadow said getting up.

"I did and I'll happily do it again with my hammer, but much harder next time." Amy said threating Shadow with her giant hammer.

Shadow's eyes widen at the sight of Amy her pink fur and green eyes that go so nicely with her outfit and the giant hammer. For some reason it made her stand out more then usual. Maybe she hit him too hard with her giant hammer as it left a bump on his head. He gave Sonic an evil look narrowing his before turning back to Amy and teleported with a flash.

"You two need to learn to control your speed and everything around you." Amy said putting her hammer away. "What if someone got hurt?"

"Amy super speed is easy to control, but the speed me and Shadow go at. We both have trouble seeing things around us." Sonic said explaining his ability.

Amy shake her head as she crossed her arms with anonymous. She loves him but she hated the rivalry he has with Shadow, but still she grab Sonic by the arm to get him to help repair the village once again this was getting the norm for the villagers. They should really start naming this village unnamed village was getting silly now. Shadow teleported into a rocky cabin. Perfect he thought this place was ideal for him to train and think. Shadow began to run through the cabin in and out left then right changing direction to make himself more self aware of this surroundings. Then he stopped which was unusal of him. Ow! The bump on his head hurt maybe he should see a doctor about that. Shadow speed off towards the nearest doctor's hut.

"Focus on the light." the doctor said. "OK, eye sight is fine now I just need to put this on your head where the bump is. Hold still!"

"Ow, that hurts bad enough Amy hit me with that hammer of her's. Ow!" Shadow said annoyed. "Even thinking and saying her name hurts my head. Who does she thinks she is butting in with my fight with Sonic? Ow!"

"I did say hold still I am going to wrap it up now and try not to get into any more fights." the doctor said wrapping brandaide around Shadows head. "Now avoid those fights young man and here's my bill."

Shadow looked at the doctor and gave her a look saying a bill really. She was maybe a doctor but even she a goat needs to make a living to. Shadow paid the bill then left the doctor's hut. He had to figure out why she was on his mind? And how to get her off his mind? She was a member of Sonic's team they called it Team Sonic. Another then her giant hammer what else does this girl hedgehog Amy can do? Shadow had to figure out.

 **Chapter done I've been watching some videos to remember how Shadow behaves and how Amy's love for Sonic is so anime? Watching both Sonic X and Sonic Boom to get some idea of their personalties right. OK, reviews please not on grammar please just on the story really hurtful no one comments on my stories.**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, brain storm so while watching the new Sonic Boom and catching up on the old Sonic X series I thought even though Shadow the Hedgehog is evil. Even evil can fall in love. Rivals with Sonic while battling Shadow falls for the pretty in pink hedgehog Amy Rose. Please Review nothing about grammar and misspelling just how you like the story.**

 **Chapter Two Enter The Doctor**

Stricks, Tails and Knuckles join in with the rebuilding of unnamed village as Sonic speed up the building by getting the equitment to build. Hammers, nails, planks of wood and hay for the huts. More was needed and he was about to speed off to get more when a giant drill come out from the ground. It was Dr. Eggman once again trying to destroy Sonic to take over the island.

"Eggman!" Sonic said his fist clinch.

"That's Dr. Eggman to you and once again I have come up with finches plan to destroy you." Dr. Eggman said from his machine. "The drill mark point-55 will dig the ground to stop you from using your super speed to defeat me."

"Point-55! What happen to the other 54 machines?" Tails asked.

"Er, they didn't workout as well." Dr. Eggman said thinking back.

Flashes of him testing several machines before using them to attack Sonic and the village. All of them, but point-55 blew up and upon point-55 after testing it, it was the only machine that didn't blow up and Dr. Eggman didn't duck and cover from, and gave it a thumps up. At the end of the flash back Stricks had thrown her boomerang at Dr. Eggman hitting him the head. Dr. Eggman fell off his machine. Shadow by then had teleported seeing Dr. Eggman trying to destroy Sonic. Pathetic Shadow thought as Dr. Eggman got tied up by Sonic then thrown back onto his machine which Knuckles had taken out of the ground. Amy then got her giant hammer and wracked it hard against the machine sending both it, and Dr. Eggman flying back to once he come from.

"Impressive!" Shadow said seeing Amy wracking Dr. Eggman away. "So she's good at stopping opponents and sending the trash out. Hm, I need more."

"OK, everyone back to work." Amy said taking command.

"Hey, who put you in charge?" Knuckles said protesting.

"My hammer did!" Amy said threating Knuckles. "Now start filling and flating the ground."

"Yes, madam!" Knuckles said backing down. "Can do!"

Knuckles went straight to work filling and flating the ground which Dr. Eggman machine digged up. Shadow's eyes widen with surprise. So she can take command and even Sonic listens to her. So there was more to this Amy. Shadow still needed to learn more about this hedgehog girl. Maybe Dr. Eggman knew more about her Shadow thought as he teleported. Dr. Eggman was still screaming as he was flying towards his evil layer. Landing hard his machine explodes upon impact on the stoney ground throwing Dr. Eggman towards the feet of Shadow.

"Shadow!" Dr. Eggman said getting up from the ground. "What an honour to have you and here of all places? Ah, have you recognised my offer of joining forces and beating Sonic once and for all?"

"Eggman still pathetic as ever." Shadow said annoyed.

"Erm, Dr. Eggman but Eggman fine you can call me that." Dr. Eggman said trying to impress Shadow. "Shadow would you like to come in? Food? Drink? Orbot, Cubot get Shadow food and drink now."

"Yes, boss!" Cubot said.

"Yes, sir!" Orbot said.

Shadow wasn't in the mood to deal with Dr. Eggman's fan boy behavoir towards him, but he needed to learn more about this Amy hedgehog girl and why she kept popping into his mind? Seating down on Dr. Eggman's couch Orbot and Cubot bought food and drink for Shadow to enjoy.

"Popcorn? Cucumber sandwiches? Fizzy drink? Or my favourite sushi?" Dr. Eggman said offering food to Shadow.

"No thanks I'm not here for a social visit." Shadow said. "What do you know about the hedgehog girl Amy?"

"Amy Rose?" Dr. Eggman question. "I know she's that annoying pink hedgehog that hangs out with Sonic and the others."

"And?" Shadow asked.

"And what?" Dr. Eggman said dum-like.

"And what else? Her fighting styles? She is Sonic second in command? What else?" Shadow said getting anrgy.

"Whoa! I thought Sonic was your rival?" Dr. Eggman asked getting confuse.

"He is, but this Amy! All I got out of you is her last name, Rose." Shadow said clinching his fist with anger. "And that she hangs out with Sonic and the others. She sent you flying with one swring of her giant hammer. What else is there to her?"

"Well, there is another thing." Dr. Eggman said.

"What?" Shadow said grabbing Dr. Eggman collar.

"Argh! She has a big crush on Sonic." Dr. Eggman said getting worried.

"A crush on Sonic! Does Sonic likes her too?" Shadow said his voice volume raising.

"No! Well I don't thinks so, but I do thinks he cares about her?" Dr. Eggman said as Shadow lets go of him. "She does have this thing for fashion, style and cute things yak! I once asked her to help get my layer all styled up for a magazine something I regretted."

"Don't care!" Shadow said then teleported.

"Hey, wait! I thought we could hang out and play some video games!" Dr. Eggman said sadly.

"We'll play video games with you boss." Cubot said happily.

"Ooh, yes as long as you want." Orbot said happily.

"I wanted to play with Shadow." Dr. Eggman said angrily.

Getting out his lazer gun and started firing at Cubot and Orbot missing them as they tried to get away from Dr. Eggman, but got hit a few times as they lefted the living area. Shadow teleported on the mountain and began to speed down it. Trying ran off this furcation. She has a big crush on Sonic thinking that made him more angry. Why was he getting angry at that thought. Crush on Sonic! Crush on Sonic! Crush on Sonic! She has a big crush on Sonic! Shadow speed back up the mountain right to the top and screamed Amy Rose! He was taking deep breaths somehow that didn't even work. Dr. Eggman wasn't any help. Only one thing to do get what he needed out of the one person that would know? Amy!

 **Chapter done I've been watching some videos to remember how Shadow behaves and how Amy's love for Sonic is so anime? Watching both Sonic X and Sonic Boom to get some idea of their personalties right. OK, reviews please not on grammar please just on the story really hurtful no one comments on my stories.**


	3. Chapter 3

**OK, brain storm so while watching the new Sonic Boom and catching up on the old Sonic X series I thought even though Shadow the Hedgehog is evil. Even evil can fall in love. Rivals with Sonic while battling Shadow falls for the pretty in pink hedgehog Amy Rose. Please Review nothing about grammar and misspelling just how you like the story. Please stop pm me asking me to role play I do only online and cosplay at Comic Con.**

 **Chapter Three Talk To Her**

Amy got home after a long day of battling, rebuilding then battling and rebuilding what a day? She was tired and trying to make sure everyone strick to their jobs, but the job got done and she was happy about that. Now something to eat and a little TV when there was a knock on her door.

"Huh! I wonder who that could be?" Amy asked herself opening the door. "Shadow? What are you doing here?"

"Information!" Shadow said.

"About Sonic forget it I won't talk now get out here." Amy said about to close the door on Shadow.

"Not on Sonic **you**!" Shadow said pushing himself into Amy's house closing the door behind him. "Ever since you hit me I been wondering why I can't stop thinking about you? For some reason I get mad at the thought of you having a crush on Sonic."

"That's because Sonic is honest and very caring." Amy said very annoyed. "How you that anyway?"

"I had a word with Eggman." Shadow said moving closer towards Amy. "Now tell me are you second in command?"

"Second in command?" Amy said confuse. "Team Sonic doesn't have ranks I just more organize then the others when it comes to rebuilding. Knuckles isn't the brightness. Stricks is out of control. Tails wants to use a crazy gargets and Sonic doesn't take responsibilities, but he is really cute."

"Rgh!" Shadow said annoyed. "That's it. So your only a organizing and hammer willing pretty hedgehog."

"Pretty hedgehog!" Amy said suprise.

Shadow blush realizing what he said? Pretty hedgehog! As he looked at Amy he felt calm. It wasn't her hammer that hit him, but she hit him. Not his head, but his heart. He felt warm and happy something he hadn't felt in a long time. Fifty years ago a girl called Maria if he wasn't frozen he would've been with her. Yet here he was falling for a girl just like Maria. Strong, takes charge and had such pretty eyes. Shadow fell into them very quickly.

"Shadow?" Amy said moving closer. "Are you OK? You called me pretty hedgehog."

"I did!" Shadow said hugging Amy. "You are pretty and smart. Smarter then the others and desired someone that loves you, and to love them back."

"Shadow ...?" Amy was cut off by a kiss.

Shadow held her close as he place his lips on her lips. It felt so warm and good after so long Shadow felt calm for the first time in years. Amy moved back the kiss was a stock. She moved away from Shadow her hand over her mouth. This was her first kiss and Shadow took it away from her. Sonic was suppose to do that not Shadow she wanted to cry, but instead she screamed at him as she was angry at him.

"You took my first kiss." Amy yelled angrily at Shadow. "Sonic was suppose to be my first kiss not you. You're evil not good like Sonic."

"Evil? Not good? Like Sonic?" Shadow said annoyed. "I give you my heart something Sonic never do because he doesn't see what I see? Yet, your blind to see that."

"He will because Sonic cares about me." Amy said annoyed.

"I can't believe this I shouldn't have come here." Shadow said his fist clinching.

"Then leave you kiss stealing jerk or I'll make you!" Amy said getting her giant hammer out.

Shadow narrowed his eyes so annoyed right now. He teleported out of Amy's house and speed off towards to mountains once again to run off his furcation. So annoyed so mad this was so furcating. Love! It was a pain. A pain in his heart. Liduq? But from where? His cheek and on the other cheek he was crying. Crying over her. Blast this feeling, blast her and blast you Sonic.

 **Chapter done I've been watching some videos to remember how Shadow behaves and how Amy's love for Sonic is so anime? Watching both Sonic X and Sonic Boom to get some idea of their personalties right. OK, reviews please not on grammar please just on the story really hurtful no one comments on my stories.**


End file.
